


Great View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio goes camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great View

**Title:** Great View  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Hermione Grannger  
 **Summary:** The trio goes camping.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Erotica/romance  
 **Warnings:** Threesome  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://inell.insanejournal.com/profile)[**inell**](http://inell.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday today. Happy birthday, sweetie! I really tried for Harry/Draco/Hermione, but ended up with this instead. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Great View

~

“This isn’t what we thought you’d want to do for your birthday,” Harry whispered, nibbling the fleshy lobe of Hermione’s ear.

“Why not?” Hermione asked, shifting restlessly as Harry’s hand cupped her breast, his thumb slowly brushing her nipple through her shirt.

“Thought you’d have had your fill of camping,” Ron said from somewhere near the vicinity of her navel.

“The last time may not have been ideal,” Hermione admitted, gasping as Ron’s head dipped beneath her rucked-up skirt. “But camping itself is fun.”

“Well,” Harry said as Hermione’s head fell back onto his shoulder. “The views are certainly superb.”

~


End file.
